Not Supposed to See Them
by MagicalButterfly
Summary: Tori has a terrible accident and she starts to see weird things. Nobody believes her and she thinks that she has gone crazy. Is she right? Later TorixBeck romance. Rated T. Reviews are welcome.
1. Bad Day

**Summary: Tori has a terrible accident and she starts to see weird things. Nobody believes her and she thinks that she has gone crazy. Is she right?**

**This is my first Victorious fanfic.**

With swift steps I made my way through Hollywood Arts. An audition for a play, I really wanted to be in, had already started and I was going to be late. Trina took an hour to find clothes which she could wear. Sometimes I really wished that I had a different sister, but unfortunately for me that was probably never going to happen. Finally I reached my audition.

"I'm sorry that I'm late." I said hoping that I would still get an audition. When I finally took some time to look around, I realized that nobody else was here. Confusion filled my mind and I quickly left to find someone who could explain this to me.

André was the first one that I saw and I quickly walked over to him.

"Why is nobody at the audition? I wasn't that late... at least I hope so." I wanted to continue, but André cut me off.

"Didn't you hear? The audition and the whole play are canceled." André told me.

"What! Why?" I asked irritated.

"Some people thought that it was a dumb play." He simply stated.

"It wasn't a dumb play. It had a good plot and... Wait, did Sikowitz say that it was a dumb play?" I asked.

"Yeah, apparently his coconuts gave him a vision that the play would be the worst play ever. So now there is no play." He said.

"Great! I made Trina and myself hurry for nothing on a Saturday morning... and why are you here on a Saturday morning?" I asked.

"A music producer was supposed to meet me here an hour ago, but I have a feeling that he isn't coming any more." André said looking around if there was any sign of the music producer.

"Oh... do you want to get some coffee with me? Trina is driving, but I think that I can convince her to get some coffee with us." I said.

"Sure, I think that I have a way to convince Trina." He said and we started to slowly walk towards the parking lot. Trina was sitting in the car applying her make-up. Wasn't she ever done with trying to make herself pretty?

"Hey Trina, want to take us to get some coffee?" I asked as I sat down in the car.

"No, I have more important things to do." Trina said.

I sighed. I wasn't going to get coffee or get in a play today. "Well, too bad because I heard that a music producer is there searching for talent." André said acting disappointed.

"A music producer! Why didn't you say that in the first place? Of course, I want to get some coffee with my friends and help a music producer find talent." Trina said and she immediately drove off. I gave André a thankful smile. Luckily the ride wasn't too long, because all Trina could talk about the music producer and how talented she was.

Eventually we finally got the coffee. Trina kept looking around for a music producer and bugging customers. After awhile I finally got sick of Trina, so I decided to take a bus home with André. We quietly went away, so that we avoided any questions of Trina.

"Wow, that was so weird." André said once we were out of the cafe.

"Sorry about Trina. She can be weird sometimes. At least, you should be happy that you don't live with her. Believe me that's awful." I said.

"You're right. I'm so glad that I don't live with a nutshell. Anyway... how long do you think it's going to take for her to find out that there is absolutely no music producer?" André asked.

"She'll figure it out when the cafe closes. She isn't going to leave until the day has completely gone by." I said.

"Well, at least you have a Trina-free day." He said.

"That's true, but I don't think that is going to help me get over my bad day." I said.

"Well, after a bad day, there is always a good day." He told me kind of sounding wise.

"Since when did you get all wise guy?" I asked.

"Since I met Trina. She showed me how weird and awful people can be, so now I decided to be wise to let there still be some smart people." André said dramatically. I laughed for a second before hitting him playfully on the arm.

"Are you suddenly taking it up for your sister?" He said while slowly started backwards across the street. I was still laughing and I didn't follow him at first. When I calmed down, I decided to follow him. To my horror, a car was coming to André with full speed and he didn't even notice.

"André, watch out!" I yelled out. I was truly scared.

"Tori, that isn't funny. You're seriously scar..." He stopped when he realized that I wasn't joking around. His eyes were big and he stood there frozen to the spot. Did he seriously want to get hit by a car? I decided to help him out, because he wasn't moving at all.

I ran as quick as I could. It probably was the fastest I had ever run in my entire lifetime. My hands pushed André out of the way. He stumbled across the street before falling against the ground. Unfortunately, I was still there. I tried to run away from the hit that was about to happen. I didn't make it and a hit was felt against my body. Then my head fell onto the ground with a loud thud and I finally blacked out.

**Well here is the first chapter. Hope you like the it and I will be updating as soon as possible.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	2. Confusion

**New chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has a terrible accident and she starts to see weird things. Nobody believes her and she thinks that she has gone crazy. Is she right?**

I woke up with a major headache. A soft groan escaped my lips. I didn't want to get sick. With a lot of effort, my eyes opened. To my surprise, I wasn't in my room. It looked like a hospital room. Was I dreaming? I tried to move my head, but it hurt too much. I definitely wasn't sleeping, but what on earth was I doing in a hospital?

My answer came a few seconds later when my parents entered the room. They were quiet at first, but they started talking when they realized that I was awake.

My dad took the seat next to me. "Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling? Do you remember anything that happened?"

"No, I don't know what happened and I feel awful. My whole body is hurting everywhere and I have this awful headache." I was so confused at the moment. Could someone please tell me what was going on?

"Well, André was crossing the street and you pushed him out of the way of a car. Unfortunately, you couldn't get away and got hit by the car instead. So that's why you are hurting and you have a broken leg and a pretty severe concussion." My dad told me.

"I have a what?" I yelled.

My mom walked toward me and took my hand before stroking it. "I know that it seems bad, but you could have died. The doctor said you were lucky that you didn't break your neck. That would have been worse. Besides, you get to go home soon and maybe after a week of being home you get to go to school again."

I nodded. "I guess that it could have been worse."

"That's positive thinking." My dad said happily.

I couldn't help, but roll my eyes at that. My dad was way too optimistic sometimes.

"By the way, Trina and some of your friends are going to come by after school today." My mom told me.

Suddenly I remembered everything; the crash, André, Trina being annoying. "Mom, what day is it today?"

"Monday, why do you ask?" She asked.

"That means that I have been out of consciousness for almost two whole days." I said.

"Yes, you have been out for awhile. You really got us and the doctors worried. Luckily, you're okay now... Do you think that you could handle being alone for an hour until your friends come? Your dad and I really need to refresh and maybe even go to work. If that's okay with you. If you want us to stay, we will stay." My mom told me.

"Don't worry about. You guys can go. I think that I can stay here by myself for an hour if you have a magazine that I could read. I wouldn't want to get bored." I said.

My dad got a magazine from the nightstand next to the hospital bed and gave it to me. "Well, we will see you tonight and call us if you need us or anything. Goodbye, sweetheart." My dad told me. They each gave me a kiss before they both left.

I started to read the magazine which was amusing. A nurse checked in on me once looking if I was doing okay, but then she left. After some reading, I got interrupted by someone.

An young boy was standing next to my bed. I looked at him in shock. How did he get here all of the sudden? I must have really been into that magazine.

A soft smile spread across my lips. "Why are you here?" I asked as sweet as possible.

"You need to help me with something." He asked.

Again I tried to sound as sweet as possible. "I really wish that I could help you, but I kind of broke my leg and have a really bad concussion. Maybe you should ask a nurse or someone else."

"But they don't notice me." The boy pouted.

I sighed. "Fine, I guess that I can try to help you."

He smiled. "Thank you, miss. My mommy and daddy don't seem to notice me at all, but you need to tell them to not get a divorce. They're fighting all time and they shouldn't be doing that."

How was I supposed to help this boy with this problem? "Well... I would really want to help you, but I don't know who you're mommy or daddy are. I don't even know who you are. Let's start with introducing ourselves. I'm Tori Vega and I'm 16 years old. Now it's your turn.

"Okay, I'm Chris Goldenberg and I'm 8 years old. Can you help me now?" He asked.

"I guess so. Let me just get a pen and a notepad to write something down." With some trouble, I reached to the nightstand to grab a pen and a notepad. I sat back up.

"Now I can help you." I told him, but he had disappeared. That was weird. Maybe he realized that it was too difficult to help with or he was just joking around. Either way I was glad that he was gone.

A nurse walked in. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm okay, I guess." I said.

"Can I ask who you were just talking to?" She asked.

"Oh, I was talking to this little boy. He asked me to help him with his parents who are entering a divorce, but he left." I told the nurse.

The nurse nodded. "Could you tell me what his name was? I really need to check on him."

"Sure, his name was Chris Goldenberg." I told her.

Her face turned white and her eyes almost popped out. "Chris Golden... Goldenberg?" She managed to stutter out.

"Yeah, that was his name. Is something wrong?" I asked really confused. It almost looked like she had seen a ghost or something.

All of the sudden she regained her posture. "Nothing is wrong. Don't worry about it okay." She went to leave in a hurry, but just before she left she told me something. "Your friends are here."

Then all of my friends and Trina entered. They all asked how I was doing and when I was going to get out of the hospital. I also got multiple apologies from André and I told him that he shouldn't worry about multiple times. For the rest, I didn't pick up much from their conversations. I was still too confused with the whole Chris Goldenberg situation. After awhile, I shrugged it off. I was probably just imagining things due to my concussion. At least, that's what I hoped that it was.

**That was it for this chapter. I hope that you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but it might take some time.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	3. Rational Thoughts

**Another chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has a terrible accident and she starts to see weird things. Nobody believes her and she thinks that she has gone crazy. Is she right?**

The hospital was awful. There was nothing to do and I got bored very quickly. Luckily, the doctor told me that I was allowed to leave tomorrow. I really couldn't survive another day in this room. My friends did come visit me a lot to help me be less bored and André was still feeling really guilty about the whole almost killing me thing.

At the moment, I was once again alone in this room. My friends had left about 15 minutes ago. Trina didn't show up today. She thought that it would be bad to be seen in hospital. It wouldn't be good for her reputation unless she had a bad injury. Did she seriously want to get hurt? Anyway my parent had showed up from work.

"Hey, Tori, how are you doing today?" My dad asked. I could immediately sense that something serious was going on. My dad was acting kind of strange. I looked at my mom who was also acting weird. Yep, something was definitely wrong.

"I'm okay, a little bored... and what's the matter? Is it about me? Am I not going to leave tomorrow?" I asked. I couldn't hold my curiosity back. My parents looked at each other for a second before nodding and turning their attention back to me.

"Look, a couple of days ago, do you remember when a boy named Chris Goldenberg came into your room?" My mom asked.

"Yes, he wanted me to help him." I said knowing that this was going to turn into bad news.

"He's dead." My dad stated bluntly. I looked at them shocked. He must have been really sick when he came to me, but I didn't notice anything. He looked perfectly fine.

"That's terrible." I said, still shocked that the boy had died.

My father shook his head. "You don't understand. Tori, he died a month before you even were in this hospital and had that accident. That boy you spoke to was dead... dead." He said the last part to emphasize his point.

That part freaked me out. He had already been dead for a month when I talked to him, but that would be impossible. I couldn't and shouldn't be able to see him, right? Every normal person shouldn't see dead people. Crazy people might be able, but I wasn't going crazy.

"Look, don't panic. It could have an explanation." My mom told me.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"Maybe you had met him before or talked to him before. Your head had hit the street pretty hard and you did have a pretty bad concussion. I wouldn't be surprised if your mind was just hallucinating the boy. The doctor also told us that I could happen to hallucinate people and would probably go over soon." My mom explained.

I thought about it for a moment. That did make a lot of sense. My head had hit the street pretty hard. One thing still didn't make sense though, I never met the boy before. I was pretty sure of that. My memory wasn't the best at the moment, but I knew that I never met the boy. Otherwise, I would have recognized him. Instead of making my parent worry more, I decided to nod. I didn't want my own parent to think that I wasn't mentally doing well. They might sent me to see a physiologist or something like that. No, lying seemed like the right thing to do at the moment.

After that, we stopped talking about the whole incident as it had never happened. They stayed with me while I was eating dinner, but they left a little later. They told me that they would pick me up.

I decided to watch TV, but after awhile I was once again disturbed by the same boy, Chris. I closed my eyes hoping that he would somehow disappear and that he really was a hallucination, but unfortunately for me that didn't work out.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

My eyes opened. He was still there and talking. I let out a sigh. "Hoping that you're just a hallucination." I said.

Chris looked hurt at the comment. "Why? I thought that you liked me. Before you were really nice to me."

Maybe I was really going crazy, feeling guilty about hurting a dead boy's feelings and talking to a dead boy. He wasn't real, I told myself. Those words didn't help, because he still stood there. I decided to answer his question. "You're dead. You aren't alive and I am. I'm not supposed to see or talk to you."

A confused look spread across his face. "I'm not dead. I'm very much alive. What would I be doing here otherwise? If you're dead, you're supposed to be in heaven or hell."

I shrugged my shoulders. I couldn't answer that question. He still wasn't real. He was just in this crazy hallucination of mine. "Look, I don't know. Could you just come back at another time? It's kind of late."

Chris nodded before he disappeared in thin air. This proved it. I was officially going crazy. He just completely disappeared. Maybe I had been hallucinating that he was here. Maybe my parents were right. Maybe Chris was just a hallucination.

A nurse came in my room. "Is everything alright? I heard talking."

Again I decided to lie. "Oh, a friend of mine called."

The nurse nodded. "Okay, don't stay up too late especially with your concussion."

"I won't. I just want to finish watching this episode." I told her.

She nodded and left me alone.

I couldn't believe how much times I lied today. It was really unlike me to lie, but I somehow kept doing it. I just didn't want people to think that I was going crazy. I decided to only use rational thoughts to explain this whole situation. It probably was a hallucination and maybe I did meet him, but I just forgot. My memory hadn't been the best at the moment, so that would explain that. I was going to be okay at least I hoped that I was.

**I wrote this chapter pretty quickly. I'll try to get the next one up on Sunday.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	4. Deals

**New Chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has a terrible accident and she starts to see weird things. Nobody believes her and she thinks that she has gone crazy. Is she right?**

A week had passed. I was glad that I was out of the hospital and I was at home. I didn't want to stay there any longer. Thanks to Chris, I had started to dislike the hospital even more, but maybe it might have been my imagination. I haven't seen Chris since, so I assumed that it was because of my concussion. Today was the first day of school for me since the accident. My parents had finally let me go after much convincing from my side.

Even though I was the one with a broken leg, Trina somehow managed to be slower than I was. "Trina, come on, we're going to be late. Believe me, you look just as good without make-up." I yelled.

Finally she came down. "I don't look as good as I usually do without make-up, but I'm done. Let's go." She said walking towards her car. With the help of my crutches, I walked there too. Trina helped me in the car which didn't do out of herself. Mom and dad told Trina to be less selfish and help. That talk apparently worked.

After a couple of minutes of driving, we arrived at school. Cat was waiting for me. "Hey Tori, I'm so glad that you're back. I missed you so much."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I just saw you yesterday, Cat. But you're right, I have missed being at school."

Cat smiled brightly before helping me out of the car. "Let's get you to your locker." It took awhile to get to my locker, since I couldn't go that fast. Jade was there too. I inwardly sighed. I honestly wasn't in the mood for rude remarks of Jade. Wasn't there ever a break of annoying comments?

Cat started bouncing up and down. "Guess who's back?" She asked.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I have no clue." She said really sarcastic, but of course Cat didn't notice that.

"Really? Well, Tori is back. Aren't you happy? I'm happy." Cat said.

"At least one of us is happy." Jade said. This time it was my turn to roll my eyes. Was that seriously necessary, Jade?

Beck and Robbie showed up. Beck gave Jade a quick peck on her lips. "Hey Tori, glad to see you're back." Beck told me. I smiled softly.

"Glad you're back." Robbie also told me.

"Thanks, I'm glad to be back too." I said cheery as ever.

The bell rang and we went to our classes. The rest of the morning was just a normal day at Hollywood Arts. Nothing weird happened until lunch. I started to make my way over to the table where Cat, André, and Jade were already sitting. Then Chris showed up. I let out a soft groan. Why was I still seeing him? I turned around and found a spot where nobody was.

"What on earth are you doing here?" I asked irritated. I looked at the boy and I realized that he was crying. Guilt flooded into my body. I didn't mean to make him cry.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. It's just not a good idea to show up at school and I kind of got mad at you for that. I'm sorry." I said hoping that somehow he would feel better.

Chris shook his head. "It isn't your fault. You were right. I am dead. I'm not alive."

Somehow that hit me, even though I already knew it. My hallucination or ghost was dead and he just realized it. If he was a ghost, why could I only see him? Weren't others also not supposed to see him? I shouldn't be the only one.

He looked at me for a second. "Why can you see me? I'm dead. Nobody else can see me."

I sat down and Chris sat down next to me. I took a bite of my burrito. "I have no idea. I couldn't see dead people before my car accident. That's why I think that you're a hallucination. There is absolutely no other explanation."

Chris looked at me. "I'm pretty sure that I'm not a hallucination. I know everything about myself. I could tell you everything about myself. Besides, I never met you before. How could I be a hallucination?" He asked.

"I don't know. I never believed in ghosts. It was just a rational idea to explain this whole thing." I said.

Chris nodded. "I guess that I would have done the same. So what do we now? I mean... I'm pretty sure that I'm supposed to some place other than here."

I nodded in agreement. "Maybe if we work together that we can find this out. You go find some other ghosts to ask for answers. I will search the internet. Is that a deal?" I asked putting my hand out.

"That's a deal." He said with a smile on his face. He took my hand and shook it. I looked at that in shock. I was surprised that I was able to feel that. I always that you weren't supposed to feel ghosts. I wanted to ask Chris, but he had already disappeared. I hoped that he wasn't going to make a habit of that.

"Tori, who were you talking to?" Beck said. I looked up and was surprised to see Beck and Robbie standing there. Shoot, shoot, shoot. I needed to think of an explanation quick.

"Well, sometimes I talk to myself to boost my confidence." I said. I looked at them hoping that they fell for it.

Robbie nodded. "That makes sense." I let out a relieved sigh. I looked at Beck, but I could tell that he didn't completely believe me.

"Do you need some help with getting up?" Beck asked.

I nodded. He helped me up and we made our way to the rest. We talked and had fun, but in the back of my mind I was still thinking about Chris. It was still weird and confusing to me, but somehow I managed to almost not think about it and eat my lunch.

**I hope you liked this chapter. The next one might take some time, but I always try to get a chapter up quickly.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	5. No Clue

**Next chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has a terrible accident and she starts to see weird things. Nobody believes her and she thinks that she has gone crazy. Is she right?**

It had been two days since Chris and I made a deal, but I haven't seen him after that. I did search things about ghosts. Most of the sites said that they had some unfinished business if they weren't in heaven or the "light." I preferred the light more than heaven. It just made it sound like something completely else, even though it was the exact same thing. The reason, I thought that Chris was still here, was due to his parents' divorce.

At the moment, I was thinking of a short play with Beck, Cat, and Jade. I wasn't really helping out, but I didn't think that anyone noticed. Jade was just making her mean comments. Beck was actually working on the play and Cat was just being Cat.

"What if a giant red velvet cupcake comes into the play?" Cat suggested excitedly. She had a big obsession with cupcakes.

"No." Jade said irritated.

"But I really want a cupcake to be in it." Cat pouted.

"Fine, the guy can be eating a red velvet cupcake." Beck said.

A huge smile formed on Cat''s face. I couldn't help but smile at Cat's childish ways. Once again I found myself not paying attention. The whole ghost thing still confused me. Maybe I really did see them, but then again why me? It was just a big mad confusing mess inside my brain.

Jade slapped me. "What was that for?" I asked before I rubbed at the spot which she hit.

"You aren't paying attention at all." Jade said. Okay, maybe they did notice that I wasn't helping.

"Okay, maybe it's best if we stop. We'll try again tomorrow." Beck said. He wasn't in the mood for any of this. Everybody agreed. They left my house and I had the house for myself. I took this time to just lay down and get some rest. This weird situation was taking a lot of my energy.

"Hey." Someone said. I immediately looked up. Chris was standing there.

"Oh, hey, what did you find out?" I asked. Chris took a seat next to me.

"Apparently I have unfinished business and you have to help me to get me to the light." He told me.

"That's the same information that I got from the internet. So what unfinished business do you have?" I asked.

Chris seemed to think about that question for a moment. After awhile he answered me. "I guess my parents' divorce, but that was caused by my death. How are we supposed to convince them. Especially since they don't believe in ghosts at all. They also don't know you." He said.

I knew that this was true and I couldn't blame his parents. I didn't believe in ghosts before. "I guess that we could try. They'll probably call me a psychopath, but that's okay. Maybe if we use some very personal experiences, then they might believe me." I said.

Chris thought about this for a moment before he agreed. "Okay, I guess that could work. I don't live so far from here, so you could probably use the bus."

Chris and I walked to the bus stop. I didn't talk to him and he to me, because that might look weird. The bus came after a couple of minutes. It took about 10 minutes to get to his house. I started to get really nervous, because I did realize that I might look like a patient with some mental issues. Chris noticed and gave me a smile.

His house was huge. "Wow, you lived there. What do your parents do?" I asked. I was never going to be able to afford a house like that.

"My mom is famous movie director and my dad is a physiologist." He told me. Well, that did explain this house.

I was glad that there weren't huge gates surrounding the house, so I easily managed to get to the front of the house. Chris pressed on the doorbell. I was surprised that he could do things like that. Wasn't he supposed to go through things and stuff like that?

A women opened the door. "That's the maid. Ask if Mr. or Mrs. Goldenberg are available." Chris told me.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but are Mr. or Mrs. Goldenberg available?" I asked. The maid eyed me suspiciously.

"Tell her that you knew their son and you have some information." Chris told me to help me out of this situation.

"I knew their son and I have some important information about him." I said. The maid was still suspicious, but she let me in.

"Follow me. They are in the living room." Chris and I followed me her to the room. As we walked through their house, I realized that Chris had lived in an awesome house. I was really jealous of him. He was only eight and lived like this. He was such a lucky child.

Mr. Goldenberg was reading the newspaper at one end of the room and Mrs. Goldenberg was writing something at the other end. Yes, they were definitely going to divorce.

The maid got their attention. "This girl has some important information about Chris, but I doubt it. She isn't really trustworthy." My mouth fell open. How rude! I looked at Chris, but he just shrugged.

They looked at me. "Leave us alone." Mrs. Goldenberg said. The maid left and they walked towards me. They took some time to look at me.

"I'm Christa and this is my husband Marc." She told me. She really scared me. She was so cold.

"I'm Tori Vega." I told her. One hand left my crutches to shake her hand, but she refused. Marc, on the other hand, did shake my hand.

"So what do you want to tell us about our son?" He asked. I looked at Chris for help. I had no clue what to say to him.

"Tell them that you know that Chris doesn't want you to divorce." Chris told me.

"Chris doesn't want you to get a divorce." I said. They looked at me with shock.

"How do you know that we are getting a divorce? We decided to get a divorce after Chris died. He didn't know about it." Christa said.

"I see ghosts." I blurted out. Chris looked at me before shaking his head. I knew that I had screwed up big time.

Christa looked at me for a second before yelling at me. "This isn't funny. Our son died and you think that you can see him. I think that it's best to leave, you crazy fool. You should be in some center for crazy people. Get out of my house."

This scared me. As fast as I could, which wasn't fast at all, I ran out of their house. Once at the bus stop, Chris looked at me. "What now?"

"I have no clue." I said before he disappeared.

**The next chapter will take longer than usual to get up, because I'm going to be on vacation. It might take a week or two to get the next chapter up.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	6. Best Friend

**Finally a new chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has a terrible accident and she starts to see weird things. Nobody believes her and she thinks that she has gone crazy. Is she right?**

"Vega, Vega!" Jade yelled. Immediately my body shot up. Once again I had zoned out completely. I hadn't been paying attention to anyone lately. It was awful, but I really couldn't help it. I needed to find a way to get Chris in the light and make his parents not think that I'm a psychopath. This seemed impossible at the moment.

"I'm sorry. What were you guys talking about?" I asked. I looked down at my plate and saw that I still had a salad to finish. I started to take some bites from it.

"Well, we're talking about how we should get the school to take us on a field trip. We were wondering if you would rather go to a hot or cold place." Cat told me happily.

"A hot place, of course." I said excitedly. I looked around if my fake excitement worked. Everybody seemed to fall for it, but Beck still didn't buy it. I let out a sigh. It wasn't going to be easy to convince Beck that I was okay and there was nothing to worry about. If I would tell anyone about what was really happening to me, they would call me crazy or something like that.

They talked on and I got about half of the conversation which I was really proud of. A couple of minutes later, Chris showed up and sat next to me.

"Tori, I think that I got my parents convinced that I'm still here as a ghost. I have been haunting them with easy tricks like lifting up newspapers and opening doors." Chris told me.

For a second, I completely forgot about everybody else. "You did what? Are you crazy or something?"

Everybody at the table looked at me like I was a crazy person. Cat looked hurt. "What's that supposed to mean?"

André looked at me in shock. "I have to say that was kind of random and mean. She just made an A in her make-up class. How does that make her crazy?" 

Chris laughed. "You look like a complete idiot. Try to get yourself out this one."

Everybody looked at me. They were expecting an answer from me. Think, Tori, think. "I wasn't paying attention again. Maybe it's best if I go." I whispered before picking up my crutches and finding a quiet place somewhere in this school building.

Finally I found something and I sat down. Chris wasn't here yet, but he usually appeared when I needed him. "Why did you scare your parents like that?" I asked and he appeared.

"It's not like that I wanted to scare them. It's just a way to convince them that ghosts are real. My parents are very rational people. They don't believe in them and I even didn't, but now I have to." He said.

"I guess that's a smart thing to do. I hadn't thought of anything at all." I said.

"You don't have to worry about it anymore. My dad is going to come over to your house today. I think that he really believes you. I gave him your name and he found your address." Chris said with a proud smile on his face.

"That's awesome, Chris!" I hugged him before realizing that I had to cancel on my friends. My happy mood disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"I have to cancel on my friends. Usually I don't mind, but they already think that I'm acting strange. I don't pay attention, I talk to myself, and I say random things. They probably think that I'm avoiding them. I'm going to lose my friends." I said.

"Well, you have me. I'll stay your friend." Chris told me.

"Thank you." I whispered and I meant it. Even though my friend was a ghost and eight years old, I really needed someone who understood this... who understood me. Chris was the only one who I had.

He smiled and disappeared once again. I stood up with some trouble and I was surprised to see Beck walking towards me. He was probably worried about me. Why did he have to be so worried? Could he just not care?

"Hey Tori, are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded. "I have been better."

"I've noticed. What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so strange? I'm really worried about you." He said.

For a second, I wanted to tell him what was going on, but I didn't. I knew that would be stupid. "I don't know. I'm still just a little effected by the car crash. Car crashes do come with some side-effects." I said and for the first time I wasn't lying.

Beck nodded. "Well, if you want to talk to me, I'm always there." 

A smile formed on my lips. "Thanks." The bell rang and I started to head for my class. "Oh, Beck, I'm not going to make it after school today." The smile on his face disappeared. He was disappointed in me, but I had other things to worry about. My classes passed quickly and before I knew it, I was home waiting for Chris' dad.

The bell finally rang. I walked and hopped towards the door. Chris was right. His father did come to visit me. Chris showed up as well.

I decided to be bold. "You don't need to tell me why you're here. Chris already told me."

His dad looked shocked before nodding and walking in my house.

He took a seat and took the seat across of him. "So you can really talk to dead people?" He asked.

I nodded. "I know it's weird. I didn't believe in them after my car crash and I saw Chris."

"So is he supposed to be somewhere else and he needs my help to get there?" He asked still a little awkward

"Yeah, he is really upset about your divorce. He thinks it's his fault. He died and suddenly his mom and dad want a divorce." I said.

Tears formed in his eyes. "It's isn't his fault. Our marriage hasn't been going well for a long time. We barely have time for each other and were not in love anymore. Could you tell him that?"

I looked at Chris and smiled at him. "He can hear you." 

His dad's eyes lit up. "Well, if you can hear me, it wasn't your fault. I love you and your mom loves you. We would never divorce because of you."

A light appeared in the room. I smiled. I was actually going to help him. "Do you see it?" I asked.

Chris nodded. "Yes, it's nice. I just want you to tell my dad that I love him too and he'll always stay my cookie. And Tori, you will always stay my best friend." With that, Chris disappeared for good.

His dad looked at me. "He left, didn't he?"

I nodded with tears in my eyes. His dad stayed for awhile and I talked with him about Chris. He returned home happier than before.

That night, I didn't feel relieved at all. I had helped him, but I found myself crying. My best friend was gone. The person that understood me was gone. I was on my own again with all these ghosts and I knew that they weren't going to be as easy as Chris. I really wished that I couldn't see them, but that wasn't going to happen.

**Thanks for waiting for this chapter. The next one will probably be up sooner. Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	7. Helping Soul

**Another chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has a terrible accident and she starts to see weird things. Nobody believes her and she thinks that she has gone crazy. Is she right?**

"Look what I got." Cat told me excitedly at my locker. She had a beautiful necklace lying in her hand. It was made of silver with of a purple gem of some sort carved in the form of snake. Even though I didn't like snakes, that snake looked really beautiful.

"That's so pretty. Who gave it to you?" I asked. I was kind of jealous of her. Nobody, except my parents, ever gave me such beautiful things.

"I found it on the ground." Cat smile. Of course, she did. My jealousy faded away.

"Can I look at it for a sec to get a closer look?" I asked. Cat nodded and handed the necklace to me. Right as the necklace fell in my hand, I found myself in a jungle. This scared me. It was hot and very moist. My heart started to beat like crazy. How on earth did I end up here?

"Hello, is there anyone there?" I yelled, but there was no response. I yelled again, but only a couple of birds flew away from the trees. With slow paces, I started to make my way out of this jungle. Nothing happened for awhile. It was relatively quiet and no scary or dangerous animals showed up on my path.

That was until it started to get hard to breath and a nauseous feeling crept into my stomach. A headache soon followed. My feet couldn't carry me any longer and I let my body collapse to the ground with a loud thud. I tried to open my mouth to scream for help, but it hurt too much to even move my mouth the slightest bit. After a couple of more painful moments, my sight was black before I magically returned to my locker.

The first thing, that I did, was taking a deep long breath. My breathing was back to normal and also the rest of my body. Cat, Beck, André, Robbie, and Rex were all standing near me looking extremely worried. Of course, Jade was there too, but she couldn't care less. Another person was standing next to her. It was a women who was in her early 30's and looked awful. I assumed that she was dead.

"I warned you." She told me. Her eyes were full of anger. Then she disappeared. Yep, she was definitely another ghost and not as nice as Chris.

"Are you alright?" André asked. He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked concerned into my eyes.

"Now I am." I whispered. I quickly gave Cat her necklace back. I was not touching that thing anytime soon again. I didn't need that painful experience again. I couldn't believe that it had seemed real. That ghost must have felt awful.

The bell was heard, but everybody stayed by my side. They were probably still worried about me.

"I'm fine, you guys." I said. They still weren't convinced. "Look, I'll go to the nurse if that makes you happy."

They seemed to agree with me on that one.

"I'll take you. It's probably not a good idea for you to go on your own." Beck told me. I wanted to protest, but I knew that wouldn't work with Beck. I nodded and everybody else left.

"Tori, can you please tell me what's wrong? I have been really worried. You're talking to yourself, leaving us, not paying attention, and now this. Please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded, but I shook my head. He wouldn't understand. Nobody would except ghosts, but I couldn't have ghosts as my friends.

"Why not? It might help to talk to someone about it." He said.

"I already told someone and look how far that has gotten me." I said. Of course, it was a ghost who I had talked to about it and not a living person, but it still counted.

Beck knew that it was better to stop about it. We came to the nurse. Beck explained to the nurse what he saw. Then I decided to tell what I had felt during that experience in the jungle, but I left the part out about me being in the jungle.

The nurse looked at me funny. "Have you been in a jungle in South America lately?" So that lady had been in South America when that happened. That must have really sucked for her.

"No, I have never been in South America. Why do you ask?" I asked trying to pretend to have no clue what she was talking about.

The nurse shook her head. "Never mind. Let me just check you okay." I nodded and I let her check me. There was nothing wrong with me. The nurse let me and Beck stay here for awhile just in case I would start to feel bad again.

The nurse took Beck alone and I knew what they were talking about. They were talking about me. They were probably talking about if this happened before and Beck would probably say yes. He was worried and maybe even thought that I was crazy. Tears welled up in my eyes. Why was this so complicated?

"Hey, Tori." A very familiar voice startled me. I turned around and I was surprised to see Chris.

"What on earth are you doing here? I thought that you were in that light thing." I whispered.

"I was." He told me.

"Then how did you get out?" I asked still in a whisper. I didn't need to make Beck more suspicious.

"Apparently I did such a good job with helping you, I can go to the earth and back to the light. I'm supposed to keep helping you and so to see you need it. I'm your helping soul." He told me happily. I couldn't help but smile to. I had someone again.

"That's great." I whispered. Chris nodded and he disappeared. I sighed. He still hadn't forgotten his old habit.

Beck came back and smiled when he saw how happy I was. "What's up with you? First you are all sad and now you're all happy."

"Let's just say that an old friend is back." I said with a smile.

Beck looked confused. "Did he just call you or something?"

"In his own way, yes." I said.

Beck still was very confused. "Don't worry about. It's just a very special guy."

For the first time,I saw Beck's eyes turn into jealousy and anger, but he quickly collected himself again. That confused me. Why was Beck jealous?

"So you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

I laughed. "He's eight, Beck."

His face turned red. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, not that it was my business anyway. Let's get back to class." I nodded and we left to class. Beck was still embarrassed, but he didn't have to be. He was just protecting me from any bad boyfriends. At least, I hoped that was the reason for his jealousy and anger, but I couldn't care less. I had a person who understood me and was my helping soul. Could life get any better?

**I'm trying to get some more Beck and Tori in there, but I'm still keeping the ghosts and helping souls. The next chapter will be up soon.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	8. Moving Lamps

**Next chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has a terrible accident and she starts to see weird things. Nobody believes her and she thinks that she has gone crazy. Is she right?**

"Why was she mad?" Chris asked me. Currently we were both sitting in my bedroom discussing about the ghost I had seen. I was still very confused and maybe Chris could help me a little.

"I don't know. I wouldn't be happy if I died in a jungle, but that wasn't why she was mad. It looked like she was mad at someone." I said.

"Well you have a computer so search about recent deaths in South American jungles. That might help you figure out a little more about that lady." He told me. I nodded and I grabbed my laptop. Soon I got a lot of results. When I came to the second story, I knew that this was the story. I read the article alongside with Chris.

After a couple of minutes silence, Chris spoke up. "Wow, I don't want to be mean but she's stupid. Let's go camp in jungle without a lot of food supplies and water. That would work out great." I wanted to defend her, but Chris was right. She certainly wasn't the brightest apple from the tree.

A knock was heard. I groaned softly. Couldn't they wait? "Come in." I said very irritated.

I was expecting Trina for some favor, but I was surprised to find Beck. "I hope that I wasn't disturbing anything." He asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, I wasn't doing anything important." I closed my laptop.

Chris waved his hand in front of my eyes. "Hello, I'm still here and I think that I'm very important."

"So why are you here?" I asked completely ignoring Chris with a smile on my face.

"Well, I was just worried about you. You have been acting weird and I know that you are not going to tell me what's wrong, but you really scared me at school. You were completely out of it for a couple of a seconds. It almost looked like you were in a trance or something." He told me.

"You shouldn't worry. I'm fine both physically and mentally. Believe me, okay." I told him to calm him down.

I had forgotten that Chris was still there, but suddenly he reminded me that he still was there. "Do you have a crush on him or something? You were talking to me and irritated at the person who was at the door, but now you're all nice to him. You must really like him." I couldn't help it and grabbed a pillow. I hit him two times with the pillow.

Beck looked at me weird. "There was a fly and it was really irritating me because it just couldn't stop with buzzing." I explained to Beck. It wasn't a complete lie. The only difference was that the fly was Chris.

Chris looked at me. "Hurtful." He disappeared.

"So... you aren't going to tell me what's going on." He asked, but he already knew the answer.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but you wouldn't understand."

He sighed. "Well, in that case, I'll just tell you what has been bugging me." This got my attention. What was bugging Beck other than me being different? I thought that he was okay, but apparently I was wrong.

He looked at me. "Things between me and Jade haven't been going great. I'm thinking about breaking up with her." My eyes flew wide open in shock. I didn't like Jade, but I thought that they were the perfect couple. Maybe it was just a stage in their relationship. He had broken up with Jade before and they made up.

"Do you want to hear my opinion?" I asked him, but I knew that his answer would be yes. Why would he be telling me this otherwise?

He nodded. "Look, Jade and I don't have the greatest friendship, but I don't think that you should break up with her. You two are the dream couple of Hollywood Arts. You have been together for ages. This is probably a stage and it will end soon. Just give it some time." I told him.

I could see that was not the advice Beck wanted to hear. "Tori, it's different this time. It isn't like those other times. I really don't think it's a good idea to stay together." He looked at me hopeless. I knew that he wasn't lying. He really wanted to break up with her.

"I'm not a judge of your relationship, but you should just do what feels right. What I just told you, was my opinion, but it doesn't mean that you should follow it. You're the only one that knows how you feel and what you want, not me." This time he seemed to agree.

He gave me a hug. "Thanks, Tori." I smiled. This was the first time that I hadn't been distracted and wasn't even thinking about any ghosts, but of course that changed. The women showed up again. She was mad, no I meant furious.

She looked at me. "I heard you and Chris making fun of my death, but it isn't my fault. Ask my husband, he knows what he did to me." Instead of disappearing like I thought she would, she stayed. She took her time to examine Beck.

"Look what we have here, another guy who is going to dump their girlfriend. Jerk!" She screamed before she grabbed my lamp. My eyes grew big and so did Beck's. He just saw a lamp that was being lifted on its own.

She threw the lamp and I threw my body onto Beck. We both fell on my bed and the lamp smashed against my wall. The ghost disappeared. We were breathing heavily and I suddenly realized that I was lying on top of Beck. I quickly sat up and Beck as well.

"Since when did you have lamps that move on their own?" He asked me. I sighed. Good question. How on earth was I going to explain Beck about what just happened? This wasn't going to be easy.

**Okay... hope you liked this chapter and I'll put the next chapter up soon. **

**Reviews are welcome.**


	9. Incidents

**Finally a new chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has a terrible accident and she starts to see weird things. Nobody believes her and she thinks that she has gone crazy. Is she right?**

Currently I was waiting with my parents in the waiting room of the therapist. It had been two weeks since the lamp had been thrown at Beck. I also had my cast removed. The reason, why I was at the therapist, would take a lot of explaining. It all started with Beck.

_Flashback_

_2 weeks ago..._

"_Since when did you have lamps that move on their own?" Beck asked. I realized that I couldn't answer that, so I tried to come up with an excuse. There was a moment of silence before I answered._

_I shrugged my shoulders to indicate that I didn't know. "Maybe it was the wind or something. Lamps don't move on their own, Beck. Besides, my window is open." I silently thanked my mom for opening the window this morning to get some fresh air even against my protests._

_Beck seemed to think about this. He probably still was confused about the lifting thing and my theory was the only rational solution. After awhile he spoke. "I guess that you're right. Lamps don't move on their own. I didn't really get a lot of sleep last night. It's probably better for me to go home."_

I nodded and he left a little afterward.

_End Flashback_

This might not seem like a big deal. He bought my story and he left. At least, that was what I thought. Little did I know that this incident would cause me some major problems later.

_Flashback_

_1 week and 2 days ago..._

_Smoothies are delicious, I thought to myself as I slurped the last bits out of my smoothie. Chris was sitting next to me. He had wanted some company other than his grandparents. Cat was walking towards me. She waved at me. I waved back._

"_Was that smoothie yummy?" She asked with the same Cat smile._

"_Delicious actually." I told her._

_The ghost of the woman appeared. I still wasn't able to help her. She was really hard to talk to, since she had a preference for showing things rather than a simple conversation. I sighed and I found myself preparing to be taken to the jungle._

_I was surprised to find out that she didn't want to do that. Instead, she seemed interested in Cat. I watched her. What was she planning to do? I was really confused at the moment._

_Her intentions suddenly became very clear. The straw in my smoothie was pulled out on its own. My eyes grew wide. I tried to reach for the straw, but it was too late. The ghost lady stabbed Cat in her eye with the straw. Cat let out a scream of pain. I finally was able to reach for the straw and the ghost disappeared._

"_What was that for?" She asked me between sobs. Her hand was covering her eye while the other was red from crying._

"_Cat, I swear that I didn't do that. It was an accident. I really didn't do that." I told her. Tears threatened to slip from my eyes. Why did that ghost stab her? Cat was way to nice._

_Cat looked at me with one eye for one second. "I believe you. Can you just take me to the nurse?" I nodded and we left to the nurse. I was so glad that Cat had believed me._

_End Flashback_

Even this incident didn't seem to make me go to a therapist. Cat had believed me and her eye was okay now. At least that's what I thought.

_Flashback_

_3 days ago..._

"_So what kind of song do you want me to write?" André asked. I had asked him for his help since he was an amazing songwriter. He had agreed just because he was a great friend._

"_I want a pop song that's about something sweet, not something depressing." I told him. He seemed to agree with me. We started to work on the song and it turned out pretty good. Then the ghost lady appeared. I shivered. What did she want?_

_André seemed to notice. He worriedly put an arm on my shoulder. "What's wrong, Tori?" _

"_Nothing, just a little tired from all this working." I said with a smile and somehow André believed me. I kept my eyes focused on the ghost. She stared at André. She was going to harm him. I found myself blocking André from the ghost. _

_Unfortunately that didn't work. She was a ghost after all. She did something with her hand and suddenly André gripped his hand at his chest. He fell to the ground. It became hard for him to breathe. I started to dial 911, but suddenly his pain stopped. I quickly dropped to my knees and hugged him._

"_Are you alright? Do I need to call 911 or call the doctor?" I asked. _

_He shook his head. "Don't worry it was just an asthma attack. I haven't had one in ages, but sometimes they just come back." He smiled to calm me down. That didn't work. This ghost was hurting my friends. I needed to find out what would bring her to the light._

_We went back to writing songs just like it never happened._

Even when this happened, I didn't seem to realize the effects it would have later. I honestly didn't know, because who would know that this would cause me to be here. I was at the therapist for all of these events and I still didn't really understand why I was here. I knew the reasoning, but who would have told these events to my parents anyway. They were the ones who brought me here. It could be any of my friends and for the first time I felt like I couldn't trust anyone. I tried to think positive; everything was going to be okay. At least that's what I thought.

**Sorry, it took so long. The last part might be confusing, but you'll figure it out the next chapter why her parents sent her to a therapist, because she was going crazy.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	10. A Little Help

**Finally another chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has a terrible accident and she starts to see weird things. Nobody believes her and she thinks that she has gone crazy. Is she right?**

"Victoria Vega, doctor Sanders is waiting for you. It's best if your parents stay here." I nodded and I followed the woman towards doctor Sanders' office.

Doctor Sanders was a surprisingly small guy. He smiled when he saw enter me in the room. "You must be Victoria Vega. I'm doctor Sanders, but you can call me Tom during these sessions if it would make you feel comfortable." He shook my hand. I awkwardly sat down in a chair waiting for what Tom would do next.

"Well, since this is the first time for you, why don't you tell me about yourself?" He asked.

"Okay, I'm Tori Vega and I go to Hollywood Arts. I like to sing and act. That's the whole reason why I'm at that school. My sister gets on my nerves all the time. I have a lot of good friends that help me and I also have nice parents. That's about it." I said.

Tom nodded. "So can you tell me why you're here?"

"My friends have been having these freak accidents. Beck got a lamp thrown to his head. Cat got stabbed in her eye with a straw. André had asthma attack at my house. These accidents happened when I was there. Someone told about these freak accident to my parents and they now think that I caused all these accidents somehow. But I honestly didn't. Beck, Cat, and André can all tell you that. There is really no reason why I should be here." I said.

Tom sighed. "Okay, can you explain how Cat got stabbed with a straw while nobody else was close enough but you? Maybe you're mad at Cat. I can help you solve this problem."

A battle in my head started. Should I tell that a ghost did it and seem even crazier? Or should I just say nothing? That last option would make me just seem more suspicious. So I found myself choosing for a completely different option. I ran away from the therapist, from my parents, from everything. I had a pretty good stamina, so I could run for a pretty long time.

"Tori, stop." Chris yelled. He must have seen what was going on. I stopped myself. Chris usually helped me.

"Running away isn't going to help. Your problems will come back eventually." He told me.

Why did he have to be right? "Well, what else can I do? My parents think that I'm going crazy which I'm not. At least I hope not. This creepy lady is hurting my friends. My life is falling apart. Running is the only thing that I can do right now." I looked at Chris with a desperate face.

"I know what happened to the lady, so you shouldn't really worry about her." Chris said.

This caught my attention. "So what happened to her?" I asked him.

"That lady, also called Kelly, was married. Her husband was cheating on her. She found out and she wanted to leave. He got mad at her and sort of kidnapped her to a jungle in South America. He left her there without any supplies which caused her to die in the end. That story was just a cover up, so that her husband wouldn't be caught. He is even engaged to that other woman. The reason why she is hurting your friend is because she wants to show you how bad friends can be." Chris told me.

That actually made a lot of sense, but was it really necessary to take it all out on me? "So how am I supposed to get her in that light thingy?" I asked Chris.

"Get her husband caught." He said before disappearing. How was I supposed to do that? Break in his house and find information about it. Actually that wasn't such a bad idea. I just needed to get someone to help me. Beck would probably help me.

A little later I found myself in front of Beck's RV. I gently knocked on his door. I heard some stumbling before he finally opened the door. He seemed to be very surprised see me. "Tori, you're supposed to be at that therapist. Your parents are worried. I'll bring you back home."

I shook my head. This stopped Beck's rambling. "I need your help."

He looked at me curiously. "With what?"

"Can I come in to explain?" I asked him. He nodded and he led me into his RV. It was a little messy at the moment, but that didn't really matter. I took a seat on his couch and he sat down next to me.

"There was a woman, Kelly, and she died in a jungle in a South America." I wanted to continue, but Beck interrupted me.

"I read about that. I searched about those symptoms that you described and this article popped up. She died from a disease. It was pretty stupid of her." He told me.

"Look, that's why I'm here. Her husband kidnapped her and he took her to the jungle without anything. He told that story to cover up his deeds. He also was cheating. Since I don't have actual proof, I need your help to break in his house to get him caught." I told him.

Beck was a quiet for a moment. He was taking in the information. "How did you figure that out?"

"Somebody told me and that person is pretty trustworthy. That someone just can't really do anything, so you really need to help me with this." I said.

"Can't you stay out of this?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Please, Beck. Please." I said while pouting. It only took a couple of seconds before Beck let out a loud sigh. "Fine, I'll help you. Only if you go back to your parents and I'll help you get out of that therapist session,okay?"

A smile spread across my face. "Thanks, Beck. You're a great friend." 

He stood up. "Let's get you home."

**Sorry again that this took so long to update. I'll try to update sooner this time. Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	11. Investigators

**Next Chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has a terrible accident and she starts to see weird things. Nobody believes her and she thinks that she has gone crazy. Is she right?**

Researching was the only thing that I have been doing lately. Beck had of course been helping me. He also helped me to get me out of those therapist sessions. He had somehow managed to convince my parents that I wasn't hurting my friends. After that, it just had been researching and also spying... a lot of spying actually. I had done this without Beck and with Chris, since I really didn't want to freak out Beck any further. I knew that he still thought that this whole situation was strange.

So far we had this information gathered. Kelly's husband, David, was a pretty successful business man and there was no bad information that I could find about him. It was necessary to have some hard evidence against him, because he looked as innocent as a baby. At least, he looked like it for a little while.

The doorbell was heard through the house. Trina was home, but she wouldn't answers unless a music producer was in front of out door. I quickly walked downstairs before opening the door. I was surprised to see an investigator at my door.

"Hey Tori. Would you mind me coming in?" She asked.

I shook my head and I led her inside. I had hired her to help me with Kelly's case.

"First, when I was investigating this case, I was surprised that you even asked me. David is really successful and doesn't harm a fly. I was starting to think that you made up the story that David had cheated on his ex-wife and killed her. She had died by accident and it was her own fault." She said.

"Look, I know that this might look weir..." I didn't come any further, because the investigator started to talk again.

"I checked up on your story how you knew about this and it didn't make sense at all. You had no relation to Kelly and David at all. So that threw me off big time. Why would you want David's downfall if you didn't have any relation to them at all? That was until I found this other information that showed me that you might be right." She told me.

"What kind of information?" I said very curious at the moment.

"David had cheated before, but it wasn't on Kelly. He had a wife before Kelly and he cheated on her with Kelly. His wife had found out and I found some evidence that he could have killed her." This new information shocked me. So this wasn't the first time that he had cheated.

"Did Kelly know about that?" I asked. The investigator shook her head. "She didn't know about. Otherwise, she would have been smart enough to realize that she would be killed. She could have escaped." That did make sense. This was so much information to take in.

"There's one question I have for you though. How did you know about this? David is so successful and seems so innocent. He would be the last person to accuse if it even looked like she was killed which it didn't. So how did you figure that out?" She was curious all of the sudden.

"I honestly can't tell you. You wouldn't believe me." I said.

This didn't stop her. "You're only 16. How can you find out so much that no one would have ever figured out?" She asked.

"You won't believe me." I sounded angrier and more irritated.

"I've heard a lot of crazy stuff." That was a very sad attempt to convince me.

"Believe me, I think that mine is the craziest." I told her.

"Well, I have heard people say that they had this feeling and that's how they knew it. One time I even had someone tell me that he could see ghosts and a ghost had told him that. Believe me your story can't get crazier than that." She said. I gulped at the last part.

"Mine is just as crazy." I told her. She stared at me for a moment like she was trying to figure me out. It didn't seem to work out, because she gave up after a minute.

"Look, no matter how crazy it is, this guy can be put into prison. You just need to help me." She told me.

"Sure, with what?" I asked very relieved that she had stopped talking about the whole reason how I had figured it out.

"You need to help me break in to his house." She told me. She had the exact same plan that I had. Maybe I could be a detective or an investigator of some sort one day.

"That was exactly what I wanted to do." I said.

A smile formed across her lips, but it quickly faded. "Usually I don't ask for help especially not from teens, but you seem to know what you're doing and probably even know where to find some important things. The only reason I need to break into his house is to..." She was interrupted.

"To get enough evidence to actually get him into prison." I finished for her.

She nodded, surprised at my quick reaction. "I'd rather have you not tell your parents. This is dangerous and usually not something teens should do."

I nodded. Did she honestly think that I had told any of this to one of my parents?

"Okay, tomorrow at 12 AM meet me at the corner of your street. David leaves his house at 1 PM and comes back at 3 PM. We'll have enough time to get what we want." She told me.

I nodded. "So see you tomorrow." I said.

She nodded and she walked herself out of the door. When she left, I jumped in the air. I was going to break into somebody's house and make justice. This was probably not something to be excited about, but I couldn't care less. This was one of the coolest things that I had ever done. Beck was going to stay out of this. He would probably tell me to stop, but there really was no more stopping me.


	12. So Dead

**Another chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has a terrible accident and she starts to see weird things. Nobody believes her and she thinks that she has gone crazy. Is she right?**

Ducked down in a car wasn't the most comfortable position to be in. According to the investigator, it was best that I'd stay ducked so David couldn't see me and get suspicious. She had gone to find a way in his house while he still was inside. I looked at my watch: 12:50. 10 minutes until he would finally leave and I could get out of this awkward position.

A couple of minutes later, the investigator came back in the car. She also ducked. "He's about to leave. I'll show you where you need to get in. I can't fit and you will probably find more. I'll text you if he suddenly returns, okay?" She requested. I nodded. I was very determined to get this guy caught even if risk my own life in the process.

A car engine started. The investigator looked up. "Time to get David caught." We left the car and she showed me where I was supposed to get into. It was a small opening in the wall of the basement. With some difficulty, I managed to squeeze myself in the basement.

"I'm in." I yelled.

"Okay, I'll be on watch for David." She told me. I heard her leaving. The basement was clearly unfinished. There were some boxes in it, but for the rest nothing. I looked in the boxes, but there was nothing except some old books.

I found the stairs. Once I was upstairs, I was absolutely surprised. It was absolutely big and huge. This wasn't anything like the basement.

"This is as luxurious as my house." Chris told me. He had showed up as well.

"Yeah, it definitely is." I said with amazement.

"By the way, I got Kelly." Chris said. This made me turn around. Kelly was standing next to me. She seemed less angry and almost calm.

"I know where you can find the evidence." She told me. I nodded. She made her way upstairs and I followed her. Chris came as well. When we were upstairs, Kelly moved a bookshelf and behind it was a door. I opened the door with ease. The attic looked a lot like the basement. Nobody had been here for awhile. With small steps, I walked up to the attic.

Once I was up there, nothing really caught my eye. Chris took my hand and squeezed it. He was such a gentleman. Kelly suddenly appeared in front of us. It looked like she smiled for a split second, but it quickly faded. She pointed to a couple of boxes. I immediately got the message and walked towards them.

The boxes were full with paper. I picked up one and read it.

_The number for the killer: (455) 736-2396_

These boxes were full with evidence. He had the number of his killer, fake alibi's, and so much more. I felt really happy. I was actually going to get him caught.

Chris was looking through another box as well. "It might have been better to burn all these paper than keeping them." I agreed. Of course, this was useful for me, but keeping the evidence wasn't the best thing to do.

"He kept the information for later." Kelly told me. I was surprised that she was still here. I thought that she would have been gone already.

"So he used the same murderer for your death?" I asked.

"Yes, he did, but of course with a different method. Instead of pushing someone off a cliff, they dumped me in a jungle." Kelly started to get mad again. I kept quiet. I didn't feel like having more freak accidents happening to my friends.

"Wait, there is one thing that doesn't make sense." Chris said.

We looked both at him. "What?" We asked at the same time.

"We know that he killed his two wives, but who is this Derek that he killed as well?" He asked. I looked confused. I hadn't read anything about any Derek.

Kelly seemed to know who he was. "I can't believe that he actually killed him. He was his best friend. They have known each other for 20 years." She told us.

"Did you like Derek?" I asked.

"He was nice and we got along great with each other, but we didn't have anything going if that is what you think." She said somewhat defensive.

"No, that's not what I think. Do you think that he could have figured out about how you actually died?" I asked.

"Actually yes, he could have. He worked with many murder cases. He might have found my death strange and he knew that I wasn't that stupid, so he started to investigate it. When he found out what actually happened, it was too late. David was probably already on to him and he killed him to make sure nobody would find out what really happened." Kelly said. It all seemed to make sense now.

"Wow, I can't believe your husband was that awful. Why did you marry him?" Chris asked. Kelly and I had to laugh at his boldness. Kelly wanted to answer, but a rock was thrown against the attic window. With cautiousness, I looked out of the window and I saw the investigator. Quickly I opened the window.

"My phone broke, so I couldn't text you. David is inside the house now. You need to hide or get out of there." She yelled before quickly hiding herself.

My eyes flashed around. Where should I hide? Chris pointed to a small opening in the wall behind a closet. I made myself small and hid myself in there.

"Don't worry, Chris and I will make sure that he won't get you." Kelly said and Chris nodded. They disappeared. I felt myself shaking in fear. I didn't want to die yet.

"Who on earth is in my house? I'm going to kill you." I heard David yell downstairs. He must have seen the moved bookshelf and the opened door. I was going to be so dead literally.

**Here is this chapter. Sorry, it took long but I have a lot of tests and projects lately. Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	13. Just Great

**A new chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has a terrible accident and she starts to see weird things. Nobody believes her and she thinks that she has gone crazy. Is she right?**

"Where are you?" David screamed. I heard him hit something and his footsteps. He was walking up the stairs right now. I didn't want to die. Please, let Chris get my dad.

Kelly appeared. "Chris is getting your dad now." I let out a small sigh of relief. My prayer were heard. The only problem now was for my dad to come on time before I would get killed. From my hiding place, I could see David kicking all of the boxes full of evidence and frantically searching for me.

Kelly seemed to notice my nervousness. "Don't worry. I'll help you with that problem." She told me and she disappeared. Disappearing honestly didn't help my problem.

To my surprise, Kelly came back with red lipstick in her hand. David turned around and saw red lipstick floating in the air. His eyes got big before attempting to get the red lipstick. Kelly quickly walked away with it and wrote this on the wall:

_Dear Davie,_

_you'll get caught. Killing your two wives and your best friend. This is payback time. _

_Love, _

_Kelly_

"No, no, no! You're dead. You can't be back. You.. you... you just can't." David stuttered. I saw a smirk form on Kelly's face. She threw a lamp towards him, but he ducked.

"I know that you're mad, but you don't have to kill me." He was scared. This was just the place where Kelly wanted him to be in. She dropped the lipstick and walked towards him. She pulled the gun out of his pocket. This caused him to put his hands up in the air. This was so much fun for me and her. Kelly motioned me to get out.

I got out of the uncomfortable place. He didn't notice me. He was too focused on the gun. "Hey, there." I said. David jumped before turning around.

"Who are you? You aren't dead, right?" He asked. Out of the corner of his eyes, he kept a focus on the gun.

"I'm Tori Vega and completely alive. I'm helping Kelly get revenge which she totally deserves." I told him.

"How can you see her?" He asked.

"Who said that I saw her?" I asked.

David was quiet for awhile. He was probably wondering how long his life would last. "Are you going to kill me?" He asked.

"I'm not going to kill. I have no right to do that." I said. He let out a sigh of relief. "But Kelly does." I added. This time he gulped and got really tense.

Suddenly police sirens were heard. I smiled. My dad had finally come. In a couple of seconds, the door downstairs was opened with force. David silently cursed. Justice was so sweet.

Before I knew it, quick footsteps were heard going up the stairs to the attic. Kelly placed the gun back into David's pocket to make him look a little more guilty than he already was. Chris also showed up. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that I was still very much alive.

"I didn't let your dad know about your secret. I just helped him find those paper about David. He figured the rest out himself. He doesn't know about any ghosts." He told me proudly. I mouthed a thank you towards him.

Some cops tackled David who didn't notice that he had a gun in his pocket. They quickly took him away. My dad ran towards me before picking me up and hugging me.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, right?" My dad asked. His eyes were examining me thoroughly to see if I had any scratches or scars.

"No, he didn't hurt me. I'm just fine, dad." I said with a smile to prove my point.

He nodded before he turned angry. "What on earth were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed. Were you sick of living or something?" He yelled at me.

"Well, if I told you, you wouldn't have believed me. You would send me back to that stupid therapist. I'm not crazy or anything. I just wanted that Kelly got the justice that she deserved." I yelled back.

This seemed to calm my father down. "You are too much like me. Seeking danger to get justice. I know that seems the best thing for you, but you could have gotten seriously hurt. Could you tell me the next time? So we both can go in the danger." He said. I nodded and he gave me another hug.

"I think it's time to go home." He told me.

"Could you just give me a moment?" I asked. My dad seemed to understand and he left me alone in the attic with Kelly and Chris.

"Thanks for helping me." She said and she looked completely peaceful for the first time. All of her wounds had disappeared as well.

"No problem. That's just what I do." I said with a smile.

"Don't I get a thank you?" Chris asked with a pout. Kelly and I both laughed.

"Well, thank you too, but I'll see you again." She said as she gave Chris a hug. A light showed up. I silently cheered. I helped somebody else.

Kelly almost stepped into it, but she told me something. "I'm really sorry that I hurt your friends. I just wanted to get your attention. I also need to warn you that there are worse things than me out there. Just make sure you watch out."

"What worse things?" I asked, but it had no use. She had already gone into the light.

I turned to Chris. "Do you know what she was talking about?" Chris shrugged before disappearing as well.

A sigh escaped my lips as I walked downstairs. "Just great... just great." I mumbled to myself.

**Here was this chapter. Hope you liked it! (Sorry it took long, but fanfiction wouldn't let me upload:-( !)**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	14. Lies

**Another chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has a terrible accident and she starts to see weird things. Nobody believes her and she thinks that she has gone crazy. Is she right?**

So much homework to do during the weekend, I thought as I put my books in my bag. Luckily I didn't have any ghosts that needed my help. Did I just jinx myself? I probably did. A yawn escaped from my lips. I really needed some sleep after all this ghost helping.

"Hey Tori." A familiar voice called from behind me. I slightly jumped before turning around. Beck was standing in front of me.

"Hey Beck, you scared me for a moment." I said before walking out of the school building with Beck.

"You have been a little jumpy lately. Are you alright?" He asked. Once again his face was full with worry.

"Just haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately. Teaches have been giving me a lot of homework." I lied once again. My life was just a big bunch of lies at the moment. Beck seemed to notice that I was lying, but he decided to leave it alone. He had tried to get the truth out of me before with no avail.

"Hope you get some sleep over the weekend." He told me.

"I'd like that too." I said. We both turned different directions. Chris had showed up again.

"Can we play a game when you get home?" He asked. I nodded.

"Wait, Tori." Beck yelled. I quickly turned around to see Beck running towards me.

"What's wrong?" This was the first time I actually was worried about him and not the other way around.

"You see... Jade and I broke up... and I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with me... I mean you don't have to... but I would really be happy if you know..." His sentence came out with some difficulty and awkwardness. His eyes avoided mine.

"Say yes already, Tori. You know that you like him." Chris said. I giggled at Chris' comment. This grabbed Beck's attention.

"So that's a no." He stated. He was obviously disappointed.

"No, I'd like to go on a date with you. I just giggled, because it was kind of cute that you got all nervous in front of me." I said. Beck smiled. He bought my lie.

"So can I pick you up on Sunday at about 4?" He asked.

"Of course, see you on Sunday." I said before happily skipping towards my sister's car. I was going to go on a date with Beck Oliver. How lucky was I?

"That took you long enough." Trina said very irritated.

"She was just getting all lovey-dovy with Beck." Chris teased me. I glared at him. He was lucky that Trina couldn't hear him. The ride was short and very quiet. When we got home, Trina left to her room and Chris and I left to my room to play a game.

"What game do you want to play?" I asked him.

He looked through the game closet. "Could we play Uno?" I nodded. We played the game multiple times. Chris seemed to be enjoying himself. I smiled.

After awhile, Chris spoke. "I have to go to my grandparents. They are preparing my favorite meal."

"Wait, ghosts eat?" I asked surprised.

"Of course we do." Chris looked surprised at me before disappearing. I decided to begin my homework. After an half hour, my father called that dinner was ready. I ate as quickly as possible, so I could do more of my homework and maybe even finish it.

"You need to stop hanging out with Beck." Someone said. I looked around. My parents and sister kept eating. I probably just imagined that voice, since I was going to go out with him. I was just nervous.

After dinner, I returned to my room to start my homework. "Call him." The same voice as before said. I looked around. I still didn't see anybody.

"Is someone here?" I asked. Nerves were running up and down my body now.

"Yes." The voice said. Suddenly a person appeared on my bed, a girl to be more precise.

"Who are you?" I asked studying the girl. She looked a lot like Jade to be honest, but a lot more girly.

"I'm Amethyst, Jade's sister." She said. I didn't know Jade had a sister.

"I have been dead for awhile. That's why you don't know me." She told me as if she had read my mind. I nodded. That made sense.

"Why do you want me to stop hanging out with Beck?" I asked.

Amethyst sighed. "You really don't understand, do you? Jade has been really depressed since Beck broke up with her and I worry about her. Beck was the only one who she has that understands her. Now you took him away from her. Just be very rude to Beck and he'll be sad. Then he'll go back to Jade and everything is good. If you could simply do this, I'll go into the light and you won't have to see me again." She told me. Her message was clear and I knew that it was best that they got back together. It would make both of them happy.

"I'll call him right now." I told her. She smiled. I grabbed my phone and I dialed Beck's number. After a couple of rings, Beck picked up the phone.

"Hey, Tori. Why are you calling me?" He asked.

"I just called to cancel our date." I told him.

It was quiet for a moment. "Why?" He sounded hurt.

"You have been barging into my life with no permission from my side. I just want you to stay out of it. Just leave me alone." I yelled angrily through the phone. My acting was better than I thought.

"Well, okay then." Beck yelled back before ending the call.

Amethyst smiled. "Thanks." She disappeared into the light. Usually I was really happy, but not this time. I let myself fall onto my bed before crying. Suddenly I wasn't so lucky anymore.

**Well that was it for this chapter. The story will be updated as soon as possible.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	15. An Accident

**Next chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has a terrible accident and she starts to see weird things. Nobody believes her and she thinks that she has gone crazy. Is she right?**

As I walked into the school building, I felt like if everybody was staring at me. It was probably my imagination running wild after I canceled the date. Still I didn't feel completely comfortable. I still felt very guilty, but it had to be done. Jade and Beck deserve to be happy. I'll be fine... eventually.

Whispers were running through the hall way. "Didn't she dump Beck, the hottest guy in school?" I heard someone say. "Tori doesn't deserve his attention. It's a good thing that Beck and Jade are back together." Someone else said. Okay, so maybe my imagination wasn't running wild. The good news was that I got Beck and Jade together.

After going to my locker, I went to Cat, Robbie, and André. As soon as they saw me coming, they all left. Everybody hated me now. Could my day get any better? I went to the bathroom and waited for the bell rang.

Luckily, during classes nobody said anything to me. I pretended that I didn't care, but I honestly did. At lunch, I once again tried to hang out with my friends, but that didn't really work out for me. So I found myself sitting in an empty hallway. I felt so lonely. Was helping that ghost really worth it?

"Tori." A voice called. My head turned around with a swift motion. I saw André. Didn't he hate me?

"What are you doing here? Don't you hate me?" I asked. Some sarcasm was heard in my voice.

"I don't hate you." He said softly, shuffling with his feet uncomfortably.

"So why are you here?" I asked again.

He slowly walked towards me before sitting next to me. "I have noticed that you have been acting weirdish lately. I know Beck has too. So why did you do that to Beck? He likes you and I kind of thought that you did too." 

"I do like him, but he doesn't deserve me. He deserves better." I said.

"So you canceled your date, because you were feeling insecure. That's a weak excuse." André said.

"It also has to do with Jade. She has been through a rough time and she's happy with Beck. Beck understands her and he is happy with her too. It would be selfish of me to let them not be together. The only way to get them back, was by being so rude that he would go back to Jade. That makes sense right?" This was more an attempt to convince me then to convince him.

A sigh escaped his lips before a smile crossed his lips. "It's ironic that the whole school thinks you're some selfish and stuck-up girl, while the whole reason of you being extremely mean to Beck was to not be selfish." André said.

A sad smile formed on my lips. "Yeah, ironic."

"If you want, I can tell Beck..." He said, but I immediately stopped him.

"No! Don't tell Beck. He'd break up with Jade again and try to go out with me. Just let him think that I'm some selfish and stuck-up girl, okay? I promised Amethyst." Right after I said that, I regretted it. Why did I always slip things?

André looked at me confused. "How do you know about Amethyst? She died three years ago. You weren't even at this school yet."

"Well, I always lived here. I met her a couple of years ago and we became friends. She told me about Jade and how she was worried. So I knew how much Beck meant to Jade. That's why I know her." I lied. Please, let him buy this really bad excuse.

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "That makes sense. Amethyst was always girlier than Jade and would probably hang out with you." A sigh or relief escaped my lips.

"I promise that I won't tell Beck. I'll eat with you and Cat will probably have forgiven you by tomorrow, because she's Cat. The rest of the school will forget this in a couple of days." André told me to make me feel a little better.

"Thanks." I whispered. He gave me a smile back. We ate lunch and talked about random subjects. At least, I wasn't completely hated. The rest of the day went by like the morning. Nobody talked to me and everybody was whispering about. Could people just shut up?

When the bell rang, I nearly ran out of the classroom. Unfortunately, I bumped into someone and that someone was Beck. "I'm so sorry." I whispered as I looked into his eyes. He knew this was about the date thing and not the bumping into him thing. I quickly walked away before he could respond.

I went to my locker and I got my books. "Stop it." Somebody whispered. I turned around. There were a lot of people here, so I shrugged it off.

"Stop it." That somebody now yelled. Once again I turned around, but nobody seemed to notice. That somebody was probably a ghost. A force pushed me to the ground before a book fell on my head. Tears formed in my eyes as I rubbed my head. Who did that?

A ghost showed up before my eyes. He or she had no face and looked very scary. "What do you want?" I whispered.

"Stop helping ghosts, you're ruining everything!" The ghost yelled before letting another book fall on my head. It laughed before disappearing. This was officially one of my worst days ever.

André walked towards before helping me on my feet. "How did those books fall on your head?" He asked.

"Accident." I whispered softly. "It was just an accident."

He nodded before walking with me towards the car, but out the corner of my eye I saw Beck looking at me. He must have seen the whole scene, because he looked like he was in pure shock. Like Beck didn't find me weird enough. Couldn't I just not see them like every other normal person?

**That was it for this chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up asap.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	16. Nothing

**A new chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has a terrible accident and she starts to see weird things. Nobody believes her and she thinks that she has gone crazy. Is she right?**

"One day I'll have you begging on your knees." I silently hummed the lyrics to my song while I was doing my homework. Singing or humming helped me do my homework faster. One time I ended up making a song about cosine, sine, and tangent. It wasn't even that bad to be completely honest. The subject was just kind of weird.

My mom disrupted me from my thoughts. "Tor, a classmate is waiting downstairs for you. Do you want me to send him up?" A smile appeared on my face. André was here. He had promised me to work with me on some lines for a play that I was going to audition for.

"Sure." I yelled back. I heard footsteps and I swung the door to my room open. "Hey, André, I'm..." My sentence halted there. It wasn't André who was there. It was Beck. He stood there awkwardly. What was he doing here?

"Hey, Tori." Beck was the first one to speak. "Hey, Beck." I mumbled softly. It was silent for a moment and it wasn't a good silence.

"Can I come into your room? I need to talk to you." He asked. I nodded. We sat down on the floor, because my bed was still covered with my homework. Another silence followed.

"So... what do you want to talk about?" I asked, but I already knew the answer to that question. Beck knew that as well, but he still answered for me.

"About that weird cancellation of yours and those books falling on your head." He said. I was right, but at the moment I really didn't want to talk about that, because I still didn't have a good excuse for those two things.

"Why did you really cancel our date?" He asked putting the emphasis on really. Still I decided to avoid telling the truth.

"You know the reason. You have been trying to get too much in my life. I just don't want that. I'd rather that you just stay out of it." I said while looking in his eyes to make it a little more convincing, but Beck could see through me no matter what.

"You're lying." He simply stated.

"I know." I said truthfully.

"So what's the real reason? I don't need to hear another lame excuse, Tori. Just tell me the truth for once. I don't need anymore lies. Didn't you like me or something? You could tell me that. It would be so nice to hear one truthful sentence out of your mouth for once. Just for once." He said. He was frustrated, but I couldn't really blame him for that.

"If you hear the real reason, you won't be mad anymore." I whispered looking down.

"So you want me to be mad at you?" He nearly screamed, sarcasm evident in his voice. I nodded softly. That's when he realized that I was being serious. His facial expression softened.

"Why on earth would you want that?" He asked. He was very confused at the moment.

"Because..." A silence followed. It only took me a couple of seconds to get the courage to tell him the truth. "Because Jade and you wouldn't be together anymore. Jade is so happy with you, Beck, and she really needs you. You're the only one that understands her. I'll be fine on my own. I just want you and Jade to be happy. That's why I was so rude." I finally said.

Even though I was looking down, I could see him shaking his head at me. "You could have just said that, you know." He said.

"I know, but you wouldn't have gotten back together with Jade." I whispered. It was silent for a moment. "You aren't going to break up with her, are you?" I asked.

"I am." Beck said. I looked at him with pure shock. Hadn't he heard a thing what I just said to him? Beck noticed. "Tori, I like you more than Jade. Jade deserves someone who really loves her, not just likes her a little. She'll find someone who will understand her. Could you just give us a chance? If it doesn't work, well we'll always stay friends." He said.

"I guess so." I said hesitant. Ghosts couldn't come back that easily right?

A smile formed on Beck's lips. "Good, so now about those book... what happened there?" He asked.

"Me being clumsy." I said.

"I don't really believe that, but for once I'll let it slip. Have fun doing the rest of your homework." He said as he was leaving my room.

"You too, see ya." I said as he left. I smiled softly. Maybe I shouldn't let ghosts decide everything in my life. I had my own life and I decided that. For awhile, I continued with my homework. It wasn't fun, but it had to be done.

"Tori." Chris said. I turned around. He looked worried. What was wrong with him?

"Are you alright? Is everything okay?" I asked concerned. He shook his head. "Then what's wrong?"

"You remember what Kelly said about those worse things than her and that ghost laughing when those books fell on you?" He asked. I nodded. Where exactly was he going with this?

"That ghost laughing is the worse thing. There are more people out there like you. That ghost want you to stop bringing people to the light. That ghost died hundreds of years ago and he isn't a pleasant fellow, believe me. He even threatened me, but I quickly returned to the light." Chris told me.

"So does he want to kill me or something?" I asked.

"Something like that." Chris said with a nod.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Nothing." Chris said and he disappeared.

"Nothing, what's that for an answer? I need to do something or otherwise he's going to kill me." I screamed at mid-air. I have got to do some research. That would be the only way to find more about that ghost and it was better than nothing.

**That was it for this chapter. Sorry, it took a little longer. Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	17. Legend of James

**Finally another chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has a terrible accident and she starts to see weird things. Nobody believes her and she thinks that she has gone crazy. Is she right?**

_Flashback_

_Last night..._

_It had taken me a long time to fall asleep. I was still worried about that ghost who was going to kill me. I thought that if I would fall asleep, he would come and kill me. Finally I fell asleep against my will, but I haven't really slept lately because of the whole ghost situation so my body needed some rest. _

_When I fell asleep, a nice dream played in my head. Beck and I were walking at the beach. It was maybe a little cliché, but that didn't really matter at the moment. It was just me and Beck at my favorite spot, the beach. _

_Then suddenly my dream changed to a romantic moment to a horrifying ending. "So the whole reason why we're here is because I really needed to talk to you." Beck said with a very serious tone._

_I, being my naive self, didn't suspect a thing. "Sure, what do you need to say?" I asked. _

"_Well, I heard some rumors that you were cheating on me and so we're through." He said and he started to walk away. That was weird, since when did Beck believe rumors so easily? I still didn't realize that I was dreaming and I ran after him. _

"_Beck, wait." I shouted. It had no avail and he kept walking towards the road. When did that road get there? I thought, but I quickly shook it off. Beck kept walking and walking. He didn't stop, even when a car came._

"_Watch out." I screamed hopelessly. A car hit him and I bursted out into tears. _

_I was in my room again. I was sweating and breathing heavily. It had been just an awful dream. _

_The ghost guy, still without a face, appeared in front of me. I let out a scream. "If you don't stop helping those ghosts, I will make sure that will happen with all of your friends or with you. So keep your nose out of my business." He disappeared. _

_End Flashback._

This whole night was the exact reason that I was now sleeping in my acting class. "Tori, Tori." My eyes flew open. "What's wrong?" I asked, a yawn escaping my lips.

"The bell rang, you can go eat lunch, Tori." Robbie said. I saw all of my friends behind him. They all had worried expressions on their face. I must have been sleeping for awhile.

"Are you alright?" André asked.

A fake smile spread across my face. "I'm fine. Just haven't gotten a lot of sleep. Don't worry about it." Everybody nodded and we headed to go eat lunch. Beck would come a little later, since he had a doctor's appointment. A couple of minutes later, we were settled at a table. Jokes were made and laughs were heard. Yet I was doing something else. I was searching on the internet for any information of that ghost guy. It took awhile, but eventually I did find something.

James F. Parkerson was his name. I knew that this was the guy I was looking for. Ghost sightings of him have been seen for awhile. According to this website, he had no face and his legs were for some reason never visible. It was the right description.

Another search started for James F. Parkerson. Chris was right. He had died awhile ago. It was suicide according to police reports and he died in 1797. He wasn't old though. He was only 33. Now the question... why did he commit suicide? That was probably not something I would find on the internet. Chris would probably help me with that part.

"Hey, Tori." Beck said as he sat down next to me.

"Hey." I said turning my head away from the screen of my laptop.

"Your girlfriend has been acting kind of strange, Beck." Rex teased me. I shot both Rex and Robbie a death glare. Beck always saw through my lies and he would notice if I would lie about this. He shot a worried glance towards me.

"What kind of strange?" Beck asked.

"While you were at the doctor's, she has been sleeping in all of her classes." André told him.

"Don't worry about it." I told him. Beck nodded. I knew that we were going to end up talking about this later.

The talking and laughing continued and I decided that I had done enough research for today. I was about to shut my laptop off.

"James F. Parkerson." Beck said as he read the police report. Everybody stopped with talking when he said this.

"Isn't he that guy without a face?" Cat asked. Everybody nodded and she let out a squeak. Did everybody know about him or something?

"Do you guys all know about him? I didn't hear about him until today." I admitted honestly.

"It's a famous legend here." André explained. "He committed suicide or so the police says. Somebody made it look like he committed suicide, but he had been murdered by somebody. He was so furious that he now torments all living souls. He thinks that human beings are the worst."

"He doesn't only torment the living." I muttered under my breathe. Unfortunately I had muttered this a little too loud.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat exclaimed. For the first time, it actually made sense.

"Well, it would make sense if he torments the living, wouldn't he also torment the dead?" I asked. Everybody seemed to agree.

"Why were you searching this anyway? It doesn't seem like you would search this up for fun." Beck asked. I knew that I had to tell the truth for once.

"I think that I have seen him." I said. Immediately everybody looked shocked at me. At least, I wasn't lying.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will probably be posted earlier, since I'm almost done with school. **

**Reviews are welcome.**


	18. Sinisters

**Another chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has a terrible accident and she starts to see weird things. Nobody believes her and she thinks that she has gone crazy. Is she right?**

"Are you sure, Tori? I mean it's just a legend. Maybe your mind just imagined it." That was the first response from André. He was trying to find a logic response to explain this. I couldn't blame him. If I hadn't seen all those things, I wouldn't have believed myself either. It was just too weird to be true. Yet I knew that it was the truth. I honestly wished that they would believe me.

I shook my head. There were going to be no more lies. "So are you saying that a ghost appeared like that? That's kind of hard to believe. Maybe André is right and you're just going a little crazy, Tori. You have been acting weird lately and you have never seen them before." Robbie told me. They really didn't get it. I wasn't kidding or anything like that.

"Yeah, Tori, it's probably..." Cat said, but I cut her off. She pouted when I did.

"I'm not kidding, you guys. This isn't some joke. The only reason that I have been acting weird is because I have been seeing ghosts since that stupid accident. Thanks, André." I added sarcastically. My voice sounded harsh. "I wish this was just my imagination running wild. That would make it so much easier, but unfortunately for me I'm not going crazy." I had yelled the last part. I couldn't care that everybody was looking at me now. "Just leave me alone." I hissed out. I quickly walked away.

What had I done? I should have never told anyone about this. They thought that I was going crazy. Beck didn't even say a thing. He got the truth and now he thought that I was crazy. Maybe all those lies weren't that bad.

Once again I found myself eating lunch alone. This had happened way too often lately. "Stupid ghosts." I muttered to myself.

"I'm stupid." Chris exclaimed. He had a pout on his face. A smile formed on mine.

"No, you're not stupid or the others. I'm just really frustrated." I told him.

"You told them. Didn't you?" Chris asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Yep, and they now probably think that I'm absolutely out of my mind." I said.

"Well, I really wasn't here to talk to you or play with you. I have got some bad news and good news. Which one do you want first?" He asked.

"Let's go with the good news." I said.

"I know what James is doing." He said. I looked at him hoping that he would continue. After a couple of seconds of silence, he got the hint.

"The bad news is what he is doing." He told me.

"So it was basically all bad news in the first place?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yep." I sighed before motioning him to continue. "Well, he wants to keep people out of the light, because he wants to use him for his own selfish business. You see, he can't go into the light. He has a too big of a grudge for that. Since he has been dead for awhile, the sinisters will go after him. When a ghost has been on earth too long, they get weak. The sinisters eat them to fuel up their power." He told me.

"So that's kind of like hell?" I asked.

"Kind of, but not necessarily. In hell, your soul remains but the sinisters eat your soul away. They scare me, but they can't get me. Once you're in the light, you're safe." He told me.

"So I'm also saving souls? That's awesome." I said and I smiled.

"Yeah...as I told you, James should have been eaten a long time ago, but he found a way to stay. He makes people stay out the light, especially children, so they become weak and the sinisters can eat them instead of him." He told me.

"That's awful. How should I stop him?" I asked desperately hoping that Chris wouldn't disappear right now.

"That's why I was hear. The sinisters are going to come exactly at eight at an old mansion in San Jose. James is going to give them more souls. You could stop him there." He told me.

"That's a six hour drive if there isn't any traffic. How on earth are we supposed to get there on time and where am I going to get a car to get there?" I asked Chris.

"Well, if we leave now and make no breaks, we'll make it on time. I also stole the keys of your sister's car, so you have a car." He told me as he handed me the keys. I nodded. I didn't care about school at the moment. I had to save those poor souls. I quickly ran to the car and I opened the door.

I quickly drove off to San Jose. I needed to save them. We were only in the car for five minutes when Chris spoke. "Tori, I think you should look who are in the backseats." He said. I softly groaned before turning around. My eyes grew big. Beck and Cat were both in the back. I quickly looked forward.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well, Beck was worried so he went to find you and I followed. I was worried too, you know." Cat said with a giggle. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that. "Well anyway, Trina came towards us saying she lost the car keys, so Beck figured out that you took them. Isn't that smart of him?" She asked with another giggle. "So we took a seat in the car which Trina left open and waited for you." She said with an excited voice.

"That's awesome." I said very sarcastic.

"I know, right?" Cat said with a giggle. She started to play with her hair.

"So where are we going? Because we're going with you." Beck told me.

"To San Jose with no breaks." I said.

**That was it for this chapter. Sorry, I didn't update earlier like I said I would, but cleaning my room took a lot longer than I thought that it would. :-)**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	19. Snacks

**A new chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has a terrible accident and she starts to see weird things. Nobody believes her and she thinks that she has gone crazy. Is she right?**

We were riding for five hours now. It had been extremely quiet. I was kind of happy, because I really didn't feel like explaining myself to anyone. Cat had said something once in awhile, but it wasn't that important. Chris was talking to me the whole time. They didn't notice though.

"We have to stop for some fuel. Maybe you guys could get some food." I told them breaking the silence for them.

They nodded. No words were spoken. It was a quick stop. Beck and Cat had gotten a hamburger and some soda for each of us. We ate in silence as I continued to drive.

"Is there a ghost here now?" Beck asked hesitantly. His eyes were searching around the car. He was probably looking if there was any sign of a ghost.

"Yeah... don't worry though, he's eight and he won't do you any harm. No need to get jealous, Beck." I added teasingly. I wondered if he remembered that time at the nurse.

He looked confused at first, but then realization hit him. "Wait, he was the kid that made you all happy at the nurse that one time." I nodded. He groaned. "I can't believe that I got jealous of an eight year old ghost. Like he would steal you away from me." He said.

"Hey, don't underestimate me." Chris said and he punched Beck on his arm.

"What on earth was that?" Beck asked me. His eyes were big.

"Chris... the eight year old kid. He told you to not underestimate him and then he punched you." I said.

"Lesson learned." Beck said while rubbing his arm.

Another silence followed. I was wondering if Beck really believed me or was just pretending. Cat probably believed me, but she believed in everything. It would be sad if my own boyfriend didn't believe me, right? But then again, I didn't believe myself at first. Maybe I should ask him. Just let him tell the truth and no lies like me.

"Beck, do you really believe me? Or are you just pretending? I would understand either. I just really want to know if you believe me, because it would be nice to have you on my side. Chris and Cat help, but I really would appreciate if you believe. But I would also understand if you..." I rambled but Beck cut me off.

"Tori, it's okay. I believe you. I'm not pretending. It kind of does explain all those weird things like the lamp and the books. I'll be right on your side. Could just tell me exactly what we are doing and why we are going to San Jose?" Beck asked.

I nodded and I started to explain. I told him about the light, James, sinisters... basically everything. He, and even Cat, listened to everything that I said. I also told them about my plan.

"Tori, that's dangerous." Cat said. Her eyes were wide open.

"I agree, Tori. You could get killed. You can't do this on your own." Beck told me.

I sighed. "I know that you want to protect me, but you can't do anything. You don't see them. Let me do this. Just stay close to me so that in case of an emergency, you can come and save me. For the rest, I don't want you to do anything." I told them.

Beck looked at me for a second, but then sighed and he agreed. Cat also nodded. They knew that there was nothing else to do for them.

It was silent again. I knew that we were close now. Chris started to give me direction to the mansion. Soon we were on a silent road. Of course, the old creepy mansion was away from the civilized world. I started to get nervous. I knew very well that this could go wrong and that would be the end of me. I took a deep breath. This somehow calmed me down.

"You'll be fine. I'll be right on your side." Chris said giving me his famous smile. I smiled back. Somehow his smile and words calmed down a little more.

Suddenly the mansion came into sight. All these souls were waiting there. I was close to crying at the sight, but I managed to keep my tears inside my eyes. As I parked the car, all the souls turned to me. I motioned for Beck and Cat to stay in the car.

As I stepped out of the car, fear could be seen in everybody's eyes. A young boy clutching to a woman, probably his mother, carefully walked over to me. "Who are you, miss? What are you doing here?" He said in a very southern accent. The woman kept watching protectively over him from a distance.

"I'm saving you." I told him.

The boy smiled a little and quickly walked back to the woman. Everybody still looked at me with distrust.

"I'm saving all of you. You should be going to the light. Please don't listen to anything that James has told you. They are all lies. The light is a place where each and everyone of you can find peace. There is no fear. Could you please try and see the light?" I asked.

Chris stepped next to me. "I have been in the light. I can go in and out. It is the most awesome place to be. It's like paradise. It has everything. It has animals, beaches, ice cream, and mostly love. So come with me. I'll promise that it will be fine." He told them.

Our speeches had some people convinced. They disappeared into the light. The rest of the people, which was a lot, still didn't trust us.

"What about what James said? He said that he was going to bring us to a better place." A man yelled through the crowd. Didn't I just explain this.

Suddenly James appeared. "I thought that I said to stay out of this." He yelled, but then he seemed to calm down. "But maybe you and the others can be a nice snack for the sinisters to. They will be pleased." He said as he walked closer to me. What was I supposed to do now?

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'll update soon. Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	20. Universal Rule

**Next chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has a terrible accident and she starts to see weird things. Nobody believes her and she thinks that she has gone crazy. Is she right?**

A million thoughts ran through my mind, but not one of them was actually useful. So I just stood there. Sinisters couldn't actually eat souls of living people, right? Was he planning to kill me? That would be really bad. Maybe I could convince them while staying away from James at the same time. It probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot.

I managed to stay at a safe distance from James for a second. "Everybody listen. James is not going to help you in any way." I yelled. James made a lunge towards me, but I dodged him easily.

"He is only here to save his own butt. He doesn't care about any of you. He is using you, so he won't get eaten by the sinisters. You are going to get eaten instead. Please listen to me." I yelled. The last part sounded desperate. I just really wanted to help these souls and myself as well.

"Watch out, Tori." I heard Beck yelling. I turned around to see Beck rip the knife out of James' hand. Cat had followed as well with big eyes. She was scared. James was going to kill me. I gave Beck a quick hug before focusing on James.

He looked frustrated. "You know that it's an universal rule that good always wins from evil." I smirked at him.

"Well, I think it's time for the rule to change." He said with a smirk of his own.

Suddenly a lot of shadows showed up. I assumed that those were the sinisters. "Where did the shadows come from?" Cat asked. I looked at her surprised. Normal people could apparently see them as well.

"The sinisters." I said. She jumped back scared.

"Don't worry. They can't harm us." I told to calm her down, but honestly I wasn't really sure about that. I just hoped that it was true, because otherwise we could be in some trouble.

"Hey sinisters." The shadows stopped moving. They listened well. "I know that you're going to eat these souls, but I think that it is better to eat James. These souls haven't done much harm, but James has. He has been here for a little than 200 years. He has been tricking everybody including you. Wouldn't be he a better snack? He has done a lot of harm compared to the others." I told them in an attempt to convince them

They seemed to think about it. It was quiet for a moment and suddenly they started moving again but in a different direction. What were they doing? Beck and Cat looked at the interesting figures as well. They probably had the same questions as I had.

A scream was emitted from someone's lips. I scanned the crowd, but I was surprised to find them eating James. It took a couple of seconds before James was completely gone. The shadows disappeared and the crowd of souls was luckily unharmed.

"What happened?" Beck asked.

"They actually listened." I answered.

"So you're right, good always defeats evil." Cat said with her childish tone.

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess that I was right."

"So we can go?" Beck asked.

"No, I need to help some souls." I told them. They nodded and they stayed next to me.

I walked towards them. "You see this happens if you don't leave. The sinisters will get you and you will be gone for good. Listen to me and go to the light. There will be people waiting there for you. If not, you will at least feel at peace and happy. Believe me. I saved you, so you can trust me." I said with a lot of confidence. If this didn't convince them, I wouldn't know what would.

Luckily for me, they listened and suddenly the brightest light that I've ever seen appeared. The souls slowly walked in.

"What is so shiny and beautiful?" Cat asked with a smile on her face. Beck also smiled.

"The light." I said surprised that they saw that, but it was probably due to the fact of how many souls were going there at once.

The light and all the souls disappeared. "They must be at peace over there." Beck told me as we walked towards the car.

"Totally, it was so pretty." Cat said. I nodded in agreement. All these events had tired me and I really wanted to get some rest, but I still had to go back to Los Angeles.

Beck noticed my tiredness. "I'll drive. You should get some rest." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. He was very sweet for me today.

It took me about twenty seconds to fall asleep. I slept the whole way back to Los Angeles.

Beck gently shook me awake. "I brought Cat home. I hope that you can drive back to your house, because I don't want to walk all the way back to my RV."

"Yeah, I can. Thanks for saving my life and driving." I said.

"No problem. See you tomorrow at school." He said and he walked to his RV.

It was a quick ride home. When I walked inside, both my parents hugged me. "Thank god that you're okay, Tori. We have been worried sick." My dad said.

"I'm okay." I said to calm them down. 

"Where on earth have you been? And no lies, young lady!" My mom exclaimed. So should I tell her the truth or not. If I told her the truth, she would think that I'm nuts. If I lied to her, she would probably see through it. All I wanted some rest and not more thinking.

"Well..." My mom said. Both my parents looked at me waiting for an answer. What to do?

**Okay, hope you liked this chapter. I will be on vacation for about two weeks (maybe a little longer), so I won't be updating since there isn't any internet over there. Hope you guys can wait. Thanks for all the positive reviews!**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	21. Changed Life

**Finally a new chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has a terrible accident and she starts to see weird things. Nobody believes her and she thinks that she has gone crazy. Is she right?**

"Well it might kind of sound strange and you will probably not believe me if I tell the truth, so should I tell a lie instead? I'll get grounded for like two weeks and everything will be okay. I think that is a pretty good idea. So yell at me and I can go to my bed." I started to walk towards the stairs in the hope that this attempt of escaping the truth had worked, but unfortunately I wasn't that lucky.

"No way, young lady. You are going to sit down and tell the truth to us now. No lies!" My dad said with a very angry tone.

I gulped before walking towards the couch. I sat down and my parents did too. They looked at me. I really didn't want to tell this.

"See when I got hit by that car, it also had some side-affects. You remember that child Chris. It wasn't some hallucination. I actually saw him. I see ghosts and I know that might seem really weird, but I really see them. Cat and Beck went with me and they have proof. I swear that I am not some crazy lunatic. I really do see them. So... that's about it." I said. I closed my eyes to avoid the sight of my parents.

"Tor, that is..." My father didn't come any further. He was too in shock. He probably thought that had a lunatic as daughter. No dad would be happy with that.

"So, Tori, if this is true, why did you leave school?" My mom asked. She didn't believe me.

"Because of James F. Parkerson. He was keeping souls from the light, so he wouldn't be eaten by the sinisters and those ghosts would get eaten instead. I was there to save them, because Chris told me that he would be at San Jose and I could stop him there. I nearly got killed, but Beck saved me so I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." I added with a smile.

They looked at me with confusion. I must have sounded like some crazy nut.

"Dad, you remember that time when I nearly got killed by David?" I asked my dad.

"Yes, the only reason that I was on time was because I found all those papers about David. It was kind of strange. One second there were no papers on the table and the other second it was full with papers about this creep." My dad told me. I could see that realization hit him.

"Chris helped me. I was in a lot of trouble. Chris managed to give those papers to you while Kelly distracted David. She was playing with his gun and stuff. It was actually pretty funny to watch. Dad and mom, please don't think that I'm some kind of weirdo. I'm still Tori Vega. I just see ghosts now. Could you at least try to believe me? And If you don't, well then you won't. Just accept me for me, okay? Beck and Cat do." I looked at my parents with a pleading look on my face.

My mom let out a sigh. "I'll try, but it won't be easy. I'll make up some excuse why you left school. Just don't do that anytime soon, okay? You really scared us."

"I won't. I promise... Can I sleep now? I'm pretty tired." I said with a yawn to emphasize my point. My parents nodded and I walked to my room. I quickly put on my pj's and fell asleep in no time.

The next day at school everything was normal except my secret was out now. I had Beck and Cat. They really believed me. André and Robbie avoided me. They probably thought that I was still some weirdo, but somehow I managed to be okay with that.

It was lunch. I was eating my salad just like usual. Trina sat down next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted to say that I'll help you with that ghost thing of yours. I know that I'm not the greatest sister of all time, but this seems important and now I'm not the only wacko around." Trina joked.

"Thanks for making me feel better." I half joked and half meant.

"You're welcome." She said and she gave me a hug. She hopped away. This ghost thing actually had some advantages. Trina was normal to me and she was actually being nice for once. Maybe this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"Wow, she was nice and not self-centered for once." Beck said with surprise evident in his voice.

"Yeah, this is new for me too. Since that accident, a lot of weird things have been happening. I guess this change of things is good for now. Trina is nice, you're my boyfriend now, André and Robbie think that I'm some weirdo, I met Chris, and Cat is still Cat." I summarized everything what happened since that accident.

Beck agreed. "Yep, and Jade is still Jade." He added. I haven't spoken to her in a very long time. I stole her boyfriend and basically all of her friends. She must really hate me.

"Have you spoken to Jade at all lately?" I asked.

"Not really, I have seen her at school but I haven't actually talked to her. It would probably be really awkward for her to talk to me after I dumped her for you. She really doesn't like you and I kind of took a piece of her pride away. So, I haven't talked to her and I really don't want to." Beck said.

"I understand. For now that's okay. Maybe I'll talk to her, but that's a maybe." I added and with that our conversation ended about Jade. Little did I know that Jade was having some problems that were the exact same as mine.

**Sorry it took so long, but I was on vacation and I have been really busy. So yeah... This is the end of this story, but I'll post up a sequel as soon as possible. I'll try to be quick, but I'm really busy so... Hope you liked this story. Sequel will be up soon.**

**Sequel is called: The Same Gift.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
